Technical
A Technical is an improvised fighting vehicle. Technicals are staples of warfare where one or more combatants do not have the funds or resources to purchase or maintain more dedicated fighting vehicles such as APCs and tanks. Among the more famous uses of technicals were during the later stages of the 1987 Chad-Libya War (known widely as the "Toyota Wars") and during the long Somali Civil War, where the status of a warlord could be measured by the size of his fleet of technicals. Description Typically, a technical is a civilian vehicle with bolt-on "hillbilly armor" and added weaponry. The most common depiction is of a pickup truck with a mounted heavy machinegun (most often a .50 cal machine gun or in most cases in the Middle East, a PKM machine gun), though these can range from up-armored motor-scooters to five-ton flatbeds armed with anti-aircraft cannons or recoil-less rifles. In game They are seen in "Charlie Don't Surf" and "Death From Above" in Call of Duty 4. It is a red or white 4x4 pick-up has a mounted 50cal. MG on it. A destroyed technical is also seen in the back alley of the multiplayer map Crash. The Militia has 3 technicals in The Hornet's Nest with a Browning M2, in 2 cases the gun is usable. Shadow Company in The Enemy of My Enemy have their own version of a technical, a black "Vioxy" (in-game pseudonym for Chevy Suburban) SUV with a mounted minigun, though these are not, by definition, technicals. File:Favela_Gang_Technical_MW2.jpg|A Militia style Technical File:Shadow_Company_Technical_MW2.jpg|A Shadow Company SUV as seen in The Enemy Of My Enemy Trivia *The term "Technical" was coined during the Somalian Civil War. Reportedly, Red Cross Aid workers were often accosted by warlords for cash to fund their clans. The money was then written off as "Technical Expenses". *It's possible but unlikely to be killed by one in the beginning Charlie Don't Surf on Veteran. *In MW2, Shadow Company's technicals do exist in real life. General Electric, the same manufacturer of the minigun has installed the weapon, and the pop open turret hatch in the roof in several GM SUVs. *You can shoot the M2 machine gun on the back of the Technical in "The Hornet's Nest". *The Shadow Company SUV is not actually a technical. Its original chasis was removed and was replaced by tough armor. In addition, the windows are bullet resistant. Also, this vehicle is not for civilian use. The minigun is actually integrated into the vehicle, so this is not an improvised fighting vehicle. (Sources: History Channel: History of the Armored Car.) *In Call of Duty 4, if the player kills the driver of the technical, the vehicle will immediately burst into flames. *The Militia technical lookthumb|300px|right|The real life version of the Shadow Company "Technical" being fired by the Mythbusters.s to be a 1980s 4WD Toyota extended cab and the Shadow Company Technical looks to be a GMC Yukon. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Vehicles Category:Stub Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Vehicles